Playing Cupid
by Racelett
Summary: Lamy knows her commilitone Kid and her brother Law well enough to know that they would totally fit together as a couple. [Mostly smut, fluff and the attempt to write something in english.]


**_Sooo... this is my first smutty one-shit in english_**

**_Written for my practice and your fun. ENJOY!_**

**_(Ah yes and... it's unbeta-ed, so sorry for any mistakes!)_**

* * *

"Okay, can we just agree that I'm not fit for this subject?"

Kids hand leaned on the table while Lamy patted it softly. "Oh come on, big boy, stop sulking. You chose physics as your second major, so shut up and get a grip." She meant it teasingly, Kid new that.

They knew each other since two years, when they both enrolled into the same Bachelor.

Kid was already beginning his fifth semester in engineering, but he knew pretty well, that if he wanted to work for a REALLY good company, he had to step up his game, and had chosen physics as a second major. That he would drown in tasks from that point on hadn't been in his mind back then.

Lamy on the other hand was in her last Bachelor semester of biochemistry and philosophy. Physics was her third major, and somehow Kid wondered how she was even able to manage her tasks successfully AND find the time to study with him for exams.

"Okay, break time?" the blonde asked, seeing that Kids mood had already dropped to the depths of hell.

"I think, I'm done for today…" Kid muttered. "I have two tests coming up next week, and I have to write a 20-page thesis about the use of Newton's Laws in centrifugal machines…" he stood up, packed his things and shouldered his bag.

"So today at my room? Ah, what do you want to eat?" Lamy asked doing the same. Kid shrugged his shoulders: "Pasta sounds cool. But you know, you don't have to cook extra for me, just use up, whatever's in your fridge." He smiled and patted her back as they walked out of the universities library.

* * *

Downstairs was the cafeteria and they both decided, that a coffee would be a good idea now, along with a cigarette. At least it was June and warm outside.

"So how's the love life?" Lamy asked unconventionally. She referred to a guy, Kid had talked about last time they had met, apparently some Portuguese hottie.

Kid narrowed his brow. "Oh that one…" he replied and stared into eternity for a few seconds. "Made out two times and then I dropped the topic."

"You have WHAT?" Lamy couldn't believe it. That was the fifth time that the redhead had copped out from a nearly-beginning relationship.

Kid scratched his head carefully with his cigarette-hand. "I… don't know. I mean, yes, he was hot, his freckles were more than cute and stuff, but… I don't know, he was so _ready _to… DO it, that I backed out and ended it." He took a sip from his coffee to avoid the 'secretly-judging-you' look from Lamy.

"I mean, I'm bisexual since one and a half year, Lamy. Before that I wooed girls, chased skirts and I gotta admit I was pretty damn good at it."

Lamy just snorted. "Yeah, I remember how you tried to woo me." She replied with heavy dripping sarcasm in her voice.

Kid gave a failed grin. "Well, couldn't know you swing the other way, huh…? Well anyway. What I wanna say is that I have absolutely NO idea how to act around boys. I mean, yeah I get the concept sex, top and bottom and all that stuff, but still."

The sun shone brightly and they both had their faces directed towards it while sitting on the stairs outside of the library.

"I think I really should introduce you to my brother." Lamy said after a long drag from her cigarette. "You would both fit together perfectly. He's an over-considerately dork and you are an under-experienced scaredy cat." She looked him in the eye. "Yeah, you two would really be the perfect idiot couple."

"Oh really? Stop it, Lamy; I'm not dating your brother." Not that he knew her brother either way. Lamy had often asked him, if he wanted pictures (all the while having a perverted grin on her lips) but he had refused every time. He had once dated the sister of his best buddy and it had nearly ended in a tragedy. Since then, relationships with sisters or brothers with his best friends were taboo.

And Lamy was kind of one of his best friends.

"Okay, but rethink it. He's single, hot and won't go for one-night-stands. So if you manage to drag him into bed, you can be sure he will stay with you."

She stood up and cleaned her skirt from any dust. "You have one week to decide. Law's gonna visit me next weekend and I'll make a party in my flat and you will come to that party. No rebuts."

Kid grinned back at her. "Oh yeah. What was the motto again?"

"Bring the rum, YohoHOE – A Captain Morgan Production." Lamy laughed. "So you have to come as a hot pirate, got it, mate?!"

They both snickered at the idea of Kid with an eye-patch and a parrot.

* * *

"I thought about the costume." It was later in the evening and they were seated on the couch watching the second Panem-movie.

"Yeah? But please no eye-patch." Lamy replied. Her legs in pajama pants lied on Kids thighs and she put her foot up to poke him with her toes. "Stop that!" Kid snatched her feet and started to tickle her.

"Okay, OKAAAAY~ I HAHA I GIVE UUUUP!" Lamy screamed nearly peeing herself.

"Good Girl." Kid replied and gave her feet back. "No, but I have this hilarious pants from the last bad-taste party… you remember those black-dotted yellow pants?" Lamy had meanwhile changed her position and now leaned against Kids arm. "You mean the giraffe-trousers? Oh god yes, I remember… you were the shit on that event. The epitome of trash. The king of bad taste."

Kids face grimaced. "Yeah, thank you for your lovely words." – "Ouh, ouh! And I could borrow you the leather boots from my last Carneval!"

"Lamy, you DO realize that my feet are a tad bigger than yours?" But Lamy was already in her own feet and running into her room. "No problem! They actually were men's boots and I didn't look at the size when I bought them in ebay. I had to stuff them with cotton balls so I could wear them… now here." She came to the living room with a pair of nearly knee-high boots. The heel was around 2 inch high and they were complete black leather.

"Look, look!" Lamy said as she sat next to him again. "Here, the heels aren't high, and you already had 6 inch heels on your feet, remember the challenge in last semester? Oh and here the quillings can be taken off!" she demonstrated it to him. Kid took the boots out of here and eyed them up. On the sole was funnily his exact shoe size written.

"Perfect." He stated and hugged Lamy. "Nice one. So then, the pants, the boots… and what would miss model recommend above the crotch?" – "Don't mock me, Captain Dumbstass. I'll talk with my baby Vivi. She's part of the theatre group in the university, maybe she can get her hands on some requisites. All we need is an old-style shirt, like the ones they had in the middle age."

Kid liked the idea, and agreed on that.

They spent two more hours talking about the party, about how Kid could style himself, and who between Lamy and Vivi should be the abducted mistress in a baroque dress and who the sexy pirate.

Lamy also brought up the subject, what her brother would wear. He knew about the party, but she mentioned that "He's more the decent type in dressing up". At midnight they called it quits and agreed that Kid should come an hour earlier to the party next weekend so Lamy could help him a bit with his get up.

* * *

It was Saturday 7 pm and Kid stared into the mirror in Lamys bath. "… I look damn hot." He concluded up on his reflection in the mirror.

His fiery red hair was put back and some strands stood out like spikes. Dark Lipstick put on a heavy contrast to his white skin that Lamy had even lighted up a bit more.

Vivi had actually found a pirate shirt – one with a crook down the way to Kids Navel and sleeves rolled up. On his chest Lamy had put some brown and black shadings as well as some moist spray to create an image of working on the sea with canon powder and water mist around.

"Yeah, you're hot. But Law's hotter today." Lamy teased him. The whole our while "preparing" Kid she dropped hints about him and his appearance, but, really she exaggerated a bit. Kid couldn't think that someone so perfect with raven black hair, full lips, olive skin and not-too-much-but-just-perfect abs could exist.

* * *

Correction. Someone like that could exist. Or it was a Fata Morgana Kid saw entering the living room of Lamys flat.

Said room was already filled with guests, ranked from no costume to totally overdressed, from sober to shit-drunk. But all that didn't matter right now.

There, in the doorframe, was her brother: Just a bit shorter than Kid but his posture elegant and smooth. Tight jeans embraced his long legs, and – funnily – also covered with black dots. His heels were hidden under the jeans, but the heels had about the same height as Kids – so no worry about false-produced height differences.

He was practically naked waist up; only a black coat with a hood covered his arms. That's why Kid could stare freely and the perfect artwork of tattoos that was on Laws chest. Hell, he normally hadn't a thing for tattoos but Laws he could trace to whole evening with his fingers.

And then the face. Yellow orbs lying in almost cat-shaped eyes, smooth lips and the cute goatee along with the strands of black hair, sadly still hidden under that white beanie.

"See, told you he's hotter than you." Lamy had sneaked up behind him and was leaning against him. "Pissed, because you didn't ask sooner for him?"

No. He was pissed because of his 'no sister or brother of good friend' rule. "He's… nice yeah." He tried to find the right words. "Listen Lamy, I really appreciate that you try to find someone for me, but-"

"Hey, Lawbro! Come over, I want to introduce you to someone!"

"… forget it." Before Kid could do anything, Lamy had already waved her brother to the two of them. Law looked up and in that moment when his eyes meet Kids, the Redhead could swear he heard a heavenly choir.

Like a wildcat the man banned his way through the crowd, excusing himself from his earlier conversional partner.

"Ah… Mr. Eustass right? My sister told me about you." Oh god, his voice. It was going down like oil on his skin, smooth, dark and with a bit of a sexual hint. This was torture.

"Y-Yeah…" Kid muttered giving his hand. "Kid Eustass. You can say Kid. Or stay with Mr. Eustass. Actually you can say what you prefer. I mean…" – "I'll go with Kid." Law replied and ended Kids embarrassing stutters.

Lamy grinned into her sleeve and gave them both a pat on the back: "Okay I'm gonna search for my damsel in distress. Have fun you two!" and she disappeared in the crowd.

Kid would so kill her after that night.

"So… Kid." Law said again after his sister left. "Want a beer? We could go to the kitchen it's a bit quieter… better to talk there."

* * *

If the first minutes had been quit awkward between the two, then know they seemed like best buddies. They were already at the third beer; Law had told Kid about his studies to become a doctor and Kid had given him some nice anecdotes from his study time with Lamy. They had found out that they both liked Marilyn Manson and that Bad Teacher was the worst movie ever. And Law had showed him the rest of his tattoos: the ones on his arms and the one on his back. And Kid who had in his absence of mind touched said back could swear that Law had flinched under the touch a bit.

But maybe that was the alcohol talking inside him.

Or maybe he knew that no matter what rules he had for himself, he slowly fell for that man he could talk so easily to. They always found a subject and they were already chattering since 3 hours. It became slowly midnight and the first had left the party.

"Do you smoke Kid?" the doctor asked him. "I thought Lamy told you everything about me." Kid joked. Law gave a small laugh. Man, did Kid like those. "Yeah, but I could at least try not to act like a stalker who knows everything about you."

They walked to the balcony, sticking cigarettes between their lips. Kid lit Laws up, then his own. "So you know everything about me, hu? Can I get details?" Kid continued to joke.  
"Oh, I know quite a bit. Lamy seems to have deeper motives when telling me about you." He turned away from the railing and leaned with the back against it so he could face Kid properly.

Kid's mouth went dry. He may not know how to be with men flirting with him – but he could clearly see that Law was doing it with him. He couldn't forget his rule…

"So… I know that you mostly go after the type with dark hair and tanned skin…" Laws eyes wandered down his body. "I must say, I'm more into the opposite…" he went on, his voice becoming darker and… lustier?

Suddenly a hand was stroking his cheek. "I'm more into the Scandinavian type..." Kid couldn't resist and came with his face nearer to Laws. "And that the category you would fit me in?" he asked, his voice already raspy.

Fuck it. Fuck his rule. His dick already announced interest and hell; he could just try to cut that whole thing off after a night.

"Yeah…" with that they closed the distance and their lips met the first time. Shy approaching wasn't something they both were good in; they went straight for the full thing.

Law's lips were as soft as he had imagined and he nipped, bit them lightly, drawing sweet sound from their owner. Law on the other side opened his mouth, wanted the other inside him – in more than one way. Their hands were clinging to each other, Kids grabbing the tight ass of the smaller man and Laws tangling themselves in the Redheads locks.

"Mmmaaah~!" Law moaned as he started to grind himself on Kids knee between his legs.

"We… should take this… to somewhere else…" Kid managed to pant out. By now he was rock hard and he could feel the same in his partners' pants. "Yeah…" Law replied, liking his lipstick-stained lips.

He took his hand, lead him quickly inside and into a little room, but a bed fortunately big enough.

As soon as both were inside, he closed the door and attacked the lips of the other one again.

"Clothes mghhh~ off!" he commanded fiercely, already getting rid of his coat. Kid followed command and broke the kiss for a moment to take off his shirt, throwing it into some corner. His hands found again the ass off the man, but slid inside his pants and boxers this time. Kneading the hot flesh bare in his hands caused the sweetest reactions on the doctors' face, who didn't even try to hide it: he moaned shamelessly and tried to push against the skilled hands.

Their tongues entwined and Kid could just go on like this. But he already felt like his mind started to block him – what should he do now? Undress further? Did Law want to go the whole way? And if – who should bottom? Kid was a total virgin regarding boys. He never went beyond making out.

"Everything okay?" Law asked with a hoarse voice. He could feel Kid tensing up. Something was wrong. Was he too fast?

But he would hate it, if that would be the end. From the first moment on, Lamy had shown him a picture of the redhead and told him every detail about him she knew his interest had been there.

And today, when his eyes had been the first time on the real thing, he had been determined, to seduce him into bed this night; and every following night too.

He couldn't regret his choice in the slightest bit: Kid kissed like a good and his hands knew exactly where to touch him.

Laws' hands stroked both cheeks, down the neck and the sides of the Redhead. "We don't have to do this." He whispered, praying at the same time that Kid would object.

"No I just… I… didn't do it with a man… before."

The last words were barely audible, but when Law processed the words, he couldn't contain himself. He pressed his lips almost violently against Kids, kissing hell out of them. He was his first. Maybe not person, but his first MAN!

Kid was paralyzed for a moment, but returned the kiss, hoping Law wouldn't make fun of him.

Law broke the kiss mumbling against lips: "That's okay. Let me take the lead. I'll make it good for you." With that he turned them both around and gave Kid a light push, making him fall on the bed.

"First, let's get our pants off." Law commaned with his smooth voice and had his hands already on Kids, ripping them almost down. A few minutes and cruses because of their 'oh-so-practical-during-sex'-boots, Law was straddling Kids waist.

"That's better." Law commented. "Yeah. I like the view." Kid grinned. It seemed to help him, that Law took most of action, and directed every move.

"Ah~, do you Mr. Eustass~" Law cooed out, starting to circle his hips on Kid middle section, practically hot-dogging his erection between his ass cheeks. Only the thin fabrics of their boxers were between them, but Kid could feel the hotness spreading from those cheeks, embracing his length.

"Law~~!" he whined out, and his partner got the hint. Less clothes, more skin contact.

He stood up, getting rid of his shorts and Kid could now get a look at the cock standing between his thighs.

Law grew only hotter under that hungry look, Kid gave him. "Is this your first time, seeing a man naked?" he asked, his voice already breaking from lust.

"No." Kid gave back, and Law almost felt a bit disappointed, when the redhead went on: "but the first time during sex."

That lit up the doctor's mood and he crawled again on the large bed over his soon-to-be-lover.

"That's good. But it's not fair, when I'm the only one exposed." He playfully nipped the lips of the redhead for a bit and went further south.

"Oh Go-ughh!" Kid brought out, as hands were uncovering his erection and hot lips closed around his head.

All the while Law was more than pleased. Not only had his sexy partner a nice shaped dick, but also a good length, able to reach every part inside him. Slowly, he got Kids manhood deeper and deeper into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the throbbing vein on the cock. God, the other was delicious. This could become one of his new hobbies.

Kid was in heaven. He didn't know where Law had learned to suck cock so good, but he wished that he would never stop. The doctor had a technique better than every girl he had slept with in his whole life.

His hands were buried in the black locks, trying not to face fuck the doctor and at the same time striking his cheeks, encouraging him. He could feel, that he wouldn't last long at this rate. "Law-.. stop or-"

Law got the hint and let go of the erection with a popping sound. "Didn't knew I was this good." he smirked, licking his lips from saliva and precum.

Kid didn't what to answer, so instead he got up and kissed the doctor, embracing him, pressing their bodies together. He rolled them around in order to return the favor, but before he could go down on the doctor, hands stopped him: "Don't. I won't be able to contain myself…" Law panted out, hips bucking against him. "You can just take me. No worries; I'll help."

He reached for the nightstand beside the bed and grabbed lube and a condom out of the drawer.

"You know this room very well." Kid remarked.

"Of course I do. That's my guestroom, Dumbstass." Law snorted. Kid bit him as punishment for the same nickname he had already from Lamy, but that just draw another moan from Laws lips.

"Okay… give me your hand." Kid obliged and Law poured a generous amount on his hand. Surprisingly he also poured a bit on his own fingers. Then he spread his legs and directed both hands towards his entrance.

"First one finger, like this…" he explained and put his own Index finger inside him. After he was fully in, he exhaled. "Okay… put yours in." Kid's cheeks were red as tomatoes. At least the only light inside was the dim street light from outside because HOLY SHIT was that view in front of him hot.

He followed and put his middle finger inside Laws tight heat. Alone imagining his cock inside him, made him twitch in excitement.

"Yeah~ uuuh~ like that!" Law moaned out, moving his finger out again, and letting Kid do the rest. "You can put in two more…." As soon as the words were out, Kid fulfilled the request. Three fingers in, he started to fuck the doctor slowly on these, savoring every reaction, every expression on Laws beautiful face.

"Cu- Curl them… like this~ please!" Law begged, fingernails digging into Kids shoulders while his other hand made the motion he wanted from Kids.

As Kid repeated it with his fingers inside Law, he could observe the hottest reaction ever: Law bending his whole body, hips snapping sharply back on the redheads fingers and a moan – or more a scream – coming from his Lips with Kids name.

"Okay.. Okay. Enough preparation… Inside…!" Law panted out as soon as he had found back to his senses. He grabbed Kid with his arms, pressing him against him. "Please, Inside…" he mumbled again between kisses.

He only let go a bit so Kid could roll the condom on his erection; Law messily lubes his dick, dirtying the mattress underneath, but who really cared when a perfect cock attached to a perfect man was just three inches away from his hole. Kid moaned and had to contain himself not just to come in Law's hands who were stroking him roughly.

He positioned himself before Law. "Ready?" he asked. His nervousness from before was blown away. Law showed him exact what he wanted and what he needed, voiced everything out without shame.

"Yes. Yesyesyes. Do it!" Law mewled out, bringing Kid down again to kiss him.

With that, Kid started to enter Law. It was fascinating, how the muscles around him didn't cramp but loosened up; let him inside, until he was buried till the hilt.

Law was practically one load moan during it, Fingernails scratching Kids back, eyelids fluttering. His breathing increased, fast pants left his lips, which were again and again taken by his this man, who was so gorgeous, who made him feel so good, who he liked, liked so much from the moment on he had seen him in Lamys living room-

He didn't even realize really he had said all of this out loud until Kid answered him. "I like you too… so much…" and then they kissed again, the world becoming unimportant to them.

"I'll move now." Kid whispered against sweet lips, before taking them again. Law just nodded, gave him permission, even If he didn't need to – Kid could do everything to him. He wouldn't mind.

Slowly Kid started to move his hips and Law could feel that big cock sliding in and out inside him, grinding against his walls and his prostate.

They couldn't keep up the kissing. With increasing speed Law just clung to the other body, trying to clamp his walls best around that gorgeous erection inside of him, panting and moaning. Kid held the body of the doctor tight against him pounding into that delicious him that was welcoming him, massaging him in the best way.

"Shi- it… I'm close…~" Law muttered under his breath, sneaking a hand between their bodies. It needed merely some strokes and he came hard in his hand, moaning Kids' name who fucked him through his orgasm and came shortly after him, Laws' name on his lips.

* * *

When the bliss of their orgasm slowly faded away, Kid slid out of Law and lied beside him on the bed, enjoying the aftermath.

"Was that a good first time with a man?" Law asked into the silence, snuggling up to Kids' chest who embraced him back. "I think, there can't be a better one, hu?" he replied, smirking a bit.

"But I'm happy. It was more than good. Hell, you're a sex god, you know that?" Kid tried to bring his experience into words. Law chuckled on this comment and kissed Kids chin. "That's good. I hope Lamy also told YOU a few about me. Especially that I don't do One-Night-Stands."

"Yeah, she might have said someone like that."

"So, you know what that means."

Kid kissed Law deeply. "Yeah. But you're doin the dishes after dinner."

Law laughed into the next kiss and grabbed a pillow to throw it into his new boyfriends face.

* * *

"Well, that went better than expected." Lamy commented the view in her kitchen.

Law was standing at the coffee machine not really making coffee and Kid behind him, with the cutlery drawer open, instead of searching for spoons, spooning the doctor from behind and laying butterfly kisses on his neck.

Until they heard the comment and both turned around, red like teenagers caught in the act. Maybe they were exactly that.

Vivi put an arm around her. "Nice performance yesterday. You guys really helped us out to throw the last drunkards out of the flat." She made a 'thumbs up' notion and went to the fridge for eggs and milk.

"Wait… you all heard that?"

Lamy nodded. "Well mostly from the 'LIKE THAT' to 'LAW'. You guys weren't exactly discreet. I think that even Mr. Smoker from the flat underneath heard that."

Kid looked at Law dumbfounded, who wore a slightly ashamed grin. "Oh." It came synchronic from them.

"Ah, don't bother," Vivi came from the fridge "most of them were so drunk, they won't even remember what happened, and from the rest was Killer and Penguin. And those two were just making happy faces and thinking of what kind of congratulation card they should send you both."

She came up again. "So, no problem."

Lamy came up to them, who were still confused and embraced the two half naked boys. "Aw~ I'm so happy that you two are together. See? I told you both, that you would be perfect for each other!"

Both men looked at her.

"Wait – you did that with him too?!"

* * *

**_Pleeeease, leave reviews! That would help me soooo much! ._**

**_Love,_**

**_Racelett_**


End file.
